Kim's Reason
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: Ron. A young man that spent most of his life with a young women who saves the world. She didn't always save the world, and it made Ron wonder. Why does Kimberly Ann Possible fight these villians all the time? What is her reason for fighting?


Disclaimer - I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Authors note - Well, it's been a long time since I have posted anything. I wouldn't be surprised if the people who were watching me stopped, but now I'm back and I have a few ideas to put on the site. So far I have three ideas. One I don't remember, one I'm planning, and the one you are about to read. As I type this it's about 3:30 in the morning. Like I've said before... I type better early in the morning. Well, I hope you all enjoy this short story.  
  
Kim's Reason --- Anime Apothecary  
  
A hand reached out to the moon hanging in the night sky. The fullness of it shone light on the outstretched appendage. The light moved up the arm to the person caressing the moon. It wasn't the moon that was in this person's mind, but the face of a young woman.  
  
Ron Stoppable pictured Kim Possible's face in the place of the moon's. To him, it's beauty was dull next to Kim's. in his mind he could not help but keep creating her face on the moon. Her red hair flowed down passed his hand as it rested on her blushing cheeks. Her eyes staring back at him with confidence and tenderness that he wished he could see her give him.  
  
His hand fell back to his side as he laid down on his bed. "Oh Kim..." Ron whispered to nobody but himself. He may have said it a little louder, but he wished not to wake anyone in the house. He knew he was safe from waking his parents because the had gone to sleep hours ago, and Rufus was fast asleep in font of the T.V. as it continued it's horror movie marathon. Ron was with himself, but not alone.  
  
His thoughts at these nights when the moon defies the darkness of the night and shines brightly are always left to wonder. The never wonder far though, fore his thoughts are always on Kim.  
  
All the times that he has spent with her races through his mind. The battles fought, the foes beaten, and the high school days that have past are all precious memories to him. When Ron is with Kim, he world is happier and bigger because he is sharing it with her. When she is not around, the nights seem longer and the days pass slower. Lucky for him, he spends a lot of time around her. Tonight was a night that he wished she lived nearer to him. Nearer enough to at least rush to her when he needed her. Ron wanted to wonder to her, not just his mind.  
  
He could not sleep either. It was a strange thing for him. He spent most of his nights up late and hardly sleeping. When they would go on their missions though, he would sleep on the way there. He was forever comfortable knowing Kim was right there to protect him. Right now he needed that.  
  
With another glance at the moon above, he wondered how Kim was doing right now. A quick check of his clock told him that she was probably sleeping quietly in bed. The image of her sleeping in bed with the moonlight on her made him turn away from the moon.  
  
"I have to see her. I miss her too much. I'll just make up some dumb excuse because I'm so clumsy anyways. I'm sure she'll let me in and talk to me a bit before putting me on the couch in her living room." Ron remembered when he was a little scared after a creepy movie he and Kim watched at her house, she stayed up and waited until he had fallen asleep on her couch before she went to sleep in her bed. The next day he had thanked her, but she quickly changed the subject saying that is was not a big deal.  
  
It was a big deal to him. before then he had been confused about his feelings for her, but that night he realized how he felt, but this night he wished he could just see her for a moment... even if she didn't see him.  
  
"It's going to take thirty minutes to make it to her house, but it'll be worth it." Ron opened his window stuck his head out to survey the area around him for any nocturnal animals that might be out tonight. To his pleasant, scared, and worried surprise, there was. One with fiery red hair.  
  
Ron basically leaped out that window and moved close to the young women as she sat with her knees curled up to her chest and her back to the side of the house. Soft sobs could be heard from her. Not wanting to scare her, he quietly said her name.  
  
"Kim..."  
  
Kim's head looked up slowly. He face was red and he face gleamed with tears. Her emerald eyes reflected a blurry moon like a pond that had been disturbed by a lone rock.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"Of course not Kim. Never. Are you okay?"  
  
"Well... actually, can we go inside? It's a little chilly."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't offer at first. Please, let me help you." Ron put out his hand and pulled her up to him. Kim put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and then climbed into his room. "Here. have a seat anywhere." Kim took a seat on his bed where he was before.  
  
"I'm sorry again Ron. It's just that... it's just... I had to see you." Kim looked up at him as she said this. Ron' heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. He went and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You know that I am always here for you. Even at night. Sometimes people need each other, and that's why I'm here."  
  
"Thank you Ron. Do you mind if I just sit here for a while. I need a moment to rest. These heroics seem to always make me tired." Kim put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anything for you KP." Ron let her rest. He was a little worried about how much she fought all the time. He wondered how she could do it. But for now, he let her rest. Never taking his eyes away from her.  
  
After a few moments she stirred a little. Then she pulled his arm down from her shoulder and pulled it close to her chest. Kim hugged it like it was all she had left in the world. Again she closed her eyes and snuggled up to his arm. Ron was more than grateful to stay awake to make sure that if she needed him, he would be there.  
  
After another few minutes, Kim leaned back and put her head on his pillow. And with her being attached to his arm, he went with her. The back of his head hit the pillow. He suddenly felt her arm go across his chest, and then felt her on him. She snuggled up to his chest.  
  
Ron didn't mind this at all, but in fact he was getting tired, and he knew she was about to sleep as well... with him as a pillow. He was happy. Happy that he could see her, happy to hold her in his arm, and happy to be able to comfort her in a time of need. But he still needed to know.  
  
"Kim," Ron whispered, "why did you come here?"  
  
Kim stirred a bit as she went to answer him. "With all the fighting I do, I just need to be reminded of why I fight."  
  
"You needed to see me to be reminded that you fight to make the world a better place?" Ron asked puzzled at her answer. He had always asked her that after a ruff battle, and that was always her answer, 'To make the world a better place.'  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why do you fight to make the world a better place?" Ron could tell by the slowing down of her breathing that this was probably going to be the last question she answered before falling asleep.  
  
"Because you are my world"  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note - Well, it's done. I have a hard time reading what I write so this is going on with just a quick spell check. So, I apologize for the quality of my grammar/spelling, but I hope you like the story anyways. I hope you have a nice day.  
  
Anime Apothecary


End file.
